Often the electric wire of conventional power cords are bent or folded, thereby breaking the wire. To avoid breaking the wire, a reinforcing agent is generally used with the connecting part between the electric wire and the plug body.
For example, Korean Utility Model Laid-open No. 1986-11092 discloses a reinforcing agent formed in a connecting part between an electric wire and a plug body, and a tubular wire breakage protecting part integrally formed therewith that extends backward with the reinforcing agent. This structure can prevent direct contact with the electric wire, however the wire breakage protecting part is open so that the user can still get an electric shock. In addition, a spark caused by the electric wire at the open part of the wire breakage protecting part may cause a fire.